1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for eye examination by a video appliance, such as a television receiver or monitor, particularly to an apparatus for eye examination by a video appliance which can display an eye examination table corresponding to the distance between the screen of the video appliance and the user as well as the level of the user's eyesight on the screen of the video appliance when an eye examination mode is set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows the universal eye examination method which uses a standard eyesight indicator featuring an open circle (a Landolt Circle) with a diameter of 7.5 mm and width of 1.5 mm. According to that method, eyesight 1.0 is defined as when a person under eye examination cannot discern the opening of Landolt Circles sized smaller than the standard eyesight indicator from a distance of 5 meters. Eyesight 0.5 is defined when the person cannot discern the opening of Landolt Circles sized up to twice as large as the standard eyesight indicator.
Conventionally, a person desiring to examine his/her own eyesight would resort to either ophthalmic clinics or other places where eye examination tables are used without a TV or monitor as in the aforementioned eye examination apparatus of the present invention. It would accordingly be very convenient if the eye examination could be conducted using an easily-accessible television receiver (TV) or monitor.